


The Human fanclub

by Lardy_Laddy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All main characters - Freeform, Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Chara is a girl because I feel like it, F/F, F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lardy_Laddy/pseuds/Lardy_Laddy
Summary: Basically, you're having sex with everyone underground.





	1. Low HP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok... this is just an introdution, so It's super short. But the next part is gonna have some ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) in it. Hope you enjoy this anyway.

"H...he...help... hel... HELP!!!" Your broken cry rang out in the empty darkness. Your whole body feels like it's going to break. Except for your hand. You can't even move it. But there's some good things about this situation, Right? I mean... you're still _alive_!

You cough, spraying blood all over the golden flowers beneath you. 

**Shit.**

No... I'm too young to die. It wasn't my fault I fell down here. Shit, It hurts! Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!

"I HATE MY LIFE!" You yelled as loud as you could crying onto the ground, nearly drowning in your tears. Suddenly, you hear footsteps.

"Oh my god!" a high pitch screech nearly scared you to death. The footsteps turned into loud stomping coming closer and closer. You then saw the person running towards you. But... were they even a person? It had goat-like features, but it looked humanoid. Wait... could it be a... no. No that... that's an old vives tale. That can't be a  _monster_.

She got on her knees right next to you and asked: "Can you hear me?" her voice sounded really kind. Maybe she's friendly?

"H...help. It... hurts!" You tried your best to asked them for help. It wasn't that helpful, but considering you just fell in like a mile long hole it was good enough.

"Where does it hurt, my child? The lady asked seeming horrribly worried. You just point to your arm. "Hold on! I will heal you."

The woman rolled you on your back. She put her hands above your broken hand. You felt a weird, tingly sensation in your arm. You looked at it as you saw a light green light forming from her fingers and whirling around your arm. You can feel it again. She then put her hands around your head. You feel... sleepy. Is she trying to drug you? What if she's kidnapping you? What if... what if...

 

*** You fell asleep.**

  


	2. Joining the club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the fail, It's done now. You get to know Asriel and you get FRISKY (get it? cause your soul is red and you're in the same spot as them) with Chara, which is a girl BTW. I hope you like some lesbian smut. More coming soon! (also thanks for your support guys)

*** You can feel someone carrying you**

... 

*** You feel someone bundling you up in a blanket**

 ...

 

*** You are in a deep sleep**

**...**

*** You can hear a passing conversation**

"Why do they have to be in  _my_   bed?"

"You didn't make your bed, that's why."

"Ugh... I hope they won't be unconscious forever. I'd like to sleep in it too."

"Do you think she'll ruin our... you know..."

"Not if we make them a member."

"I mean they don't look dangerous."

"They look cute."

"Haha. Yeah, you're right."

Wait... are they talking about me? Noone has ever called me cute. That's so nice of th- wait a minute. Who are they? Are they watching me sleep? Wait... what did the lady do to me?

You slowly open your eyes. It looks like you're in some sort of a teenage bedroom. Most of the furniture, the walls and even the floor has a light grey color. the only differently colored things are yellow buttercups on a night stand next to you. Just as you noticed those, you noticed two people sitting on an another bed. Both of them wore a green and yellow striped sweater. both had blue shorts, but one's were only short enough to cover up their butt. They had light brown hair slightly touching their shoulders. You can't see their face very well, because they're constantly looking at their phone. The other is- what the FUCK?

You scream in fear and cover your face with the blanket. The other one has got a goat head! Just like that lady that saved you! WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?

"Whoa! It's ok, It's ok! Calm down!" Said the weird fucking freak.

"If they're scared of you, they won't listen to you when you say 'calm down' " the other teen said in a surprisingly high voice. I thought they were a guy... "Aight, kid. Stop screaming. You don't have to worry about anything. We are not here to hurt you, we're here to take care of you."

"Yeah. You've had a pretty nasty fall."

"And our parents have a meeting every weekend. And then they stay at dad's friend's house. That's why they're not here."

"O-ok... umm... so w-who are you then?"

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself." The goat-boy put out his hand towards you. "My name is Asriel Dreemurr, Prince and the future leader of the Underground."

"M-my name is Y/N." You sit up and shake his hand. The other just raised their hand, still looking at their phone. 

"I am Chara and I don't count as a royalty and this guy keeps reminding me." 

Asriel stopped shaking your hand: "Wow. You are shaking so much! Are you cold?"

"Wait. I'll get them a sweater." Chara stood up and opened the wardrobe. "Aw shit!"

"Watch your language!"

"Suck a dick!"

"What is it?" You asked to stop the two arguing.

"Mom left a note here that our clothes are now drying in the garden. So there are no sweathers left."

"Really? Not a  _single_ sweater? Not even mine?"

"Nope... Wait. I know what to do." 

You tried to tell them that you are not cold, but just a bit shook. But then, something unexpected happened. Chara gently grabbed the bottom of her sweater and with one swift took it off, revealing her black bra.

*** You attempt to tear your eyes off of Chara's B cups**

She handed you the sweater, a wide chilled out smile on her face. You finally noticed her beautiful dark brown eyes and her cherry red lipstick. "Here. I hope this will warm you up."

*** "Sweater" - Armor DF 9**

*** Warms your body up in multiple places**

*** You equip the sweater**

"So, now that we know eachother, we would like to ask you something."

"We have a club. would you want to join it?"

"Umm... Yeah, sure, why not. What do you do in the club?"

"This~" Chara planted her lips onto yours. Her tounge easily slipped inside of your mouth, exploring it intensly. Her lipstick actually tastes like cherry!

"I, uh, Imma leave you to enter the club." Asriel said leaving the room. Chara just waved back at him still kissing you.

You moved your hand on her side and the back of her head as she pushes herself on top of you. She suddenly slid her skinny fingers under your and her sweater, pulling them over your head, causing the kiss to break. She looked hungry for more. Maybe it was the lightning, but her face looked a bit scary. She moved down and swiftly took off your pants. She put her index fingers on the sides of your panties and slowly started to pull them down to your ankles. She lowered her head right over your entrance. Just the hot steamy breaths were killing you. Ok... the light here is really weird, because it looked like her eyes were red for a second. She suddenly licked you, making you quiver and squeak a bit. She definitelly enjoyed that. She kissed your clit. Your legs bent up, so your toes were right next to her shoulders. She grabbed your thighs and pulled you closer as she dug in your pussy. Wow! Clover was right! Cunnilingus is great! You grabbed her head to keep her in there, trying your best not to be too rough. But this felt so good! You didn't realise you were moaning super loud this whole time. 

"Whoa! Wait. Are you a virgin? Your hymen is untouched!" You nod, breathing heavily. "Oh man! This is gonna be fun~" She then slid two fingers inside of you. You yell out. If anyone was outside, they definitelly heard you. Chara didn't go easy on you. Her fingers pumped inside and out of you incredibly fast. She has no mercy. She then pulled the fingers out. They were covered in your blood. She slowly licked the blood off.

She moved on top of you again. "Your eyes are red! Am i just going mad? That seriously looks like you have red eyes! What the f-" She put her middle and ring fingers in your pussy, stopping your scared rant. She planted her lips on yours again. She then stopped and moved her lips on your neck. She licked and kissed your collar bone. You moan at the sensation.

"Oh god I love the sound of your moans~!" She said, her eyes fixed on yours. Her face looked like it was dripping. "Say my name."

"Ch-Chara!" You breathe out. It's hard to talk when you are feeling  _this!_

"Louder!" She said speeding up.

"Chara!" You tried to yell that, but your voice cracked in the middle of saying that. Oh my god... I think I'm gonna cum!

"Louder, come on!" she said. her face was so close to your face, that you were touching noses.

"Chara! Chara! CHARA!" You yelled out, feeling your orgasm getting closer. She smashed her mouth onto yours, holding your chin up with one of her hands. Oh god here it comes~! You squirt all over Chara's and your legs and also the bed. You try to get in charge of the kiss. You battle your tongue with hers, losing immediatelly. She stops the kiss, watching you, her eyes looking super horny.

"Whoa, hey. Since when were YOU the one in control?" She then gets off of you. You try pulling up your panties, but she stops you in the middle of doing so. "Hold on a sec. We have to consult your entry with the second member of the club, if you know what I mean. Also, I have to see those boobs of yours." She opens the door and screams in the hallway: "ASSRIEL! Get over here before they  change their mind."

*** The thought of being fucked by them both fills you with DETERMINATION.**


End file.
